The present invention relates to a roaster. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved egg roaster improving nutrition factors in eggs by roasting unpeeled eggs using air circulation mechanism.
Eggs are known to contain substantial amount of proteins, carbohydrates, fats, vitamins and others. Among the kinds of eggs, rooster eggs and quail eggs apply to commercial mass production.
Raw eggs include relatively large amounts of moisture which makes it feasible for germs to easily propagate and decrease storage period due tot the ease of decay. As such, raw eggs need care to maintain freshness. Since eggs serve as an important low-cost source of nutrition, they are a critical part of the diet for many millions of individuals.
Boiled eggs or fried eggs are no better than raw eggs in terms of storage period and vulnerability to germs. In order to prevent the problems, Korea Patent Publication No. 93-8103 discloses an egg processing method, wherein eggs are soaked in solution mixed and diluted at the ratio of water 100 weight %, carbon magnesium 2-3 weight %, carbon natrium 3-4 weight %, NaCl 1.5-2.5 weight % and processed for at least 18 days at relatively low temperature of 23-28 Celsius degrees and then steamed at 35-42 Celsius degrees, thereby enabling egg storage for about three months at room temperature. However, the length of egg processing period lowers productivity and hinders commercial application.
Also, Korea Patent Publication No. 98-43797 discloses soaking and maturing for a predetermined time period using yellow soil and herbs. Although this may improve medication effects, extension of storage period is not expected.
None of the prior art roaster discloses a device as taught in the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an egg roaster which effectively roasts bulk quantities of egg.
To achieve the above-described object, the egg roaster according to the present invention comprises an egg roaster for roasting eggs using an electric heater, an internal air circulator provided in an insulation chamber in which is mounted guide shelves for egg loading and forcing circulation and diffusion of an internal air to evenly roast the eggs, an air discharge unit for forceably discharging the internal air to prevent egg burning and dewing from moisture, and an external air influx member for adjusting the supply of air entering from the external environment.